Drabble: Babysitting
by gilbertpenis
Summary: AU: Elena and Rebekah have been together for a year now. One day, they agree to baby sit Bonnie and Damon's child. While Elena is excited for this, Rebekah's feelings are rather different…


"Are you sure we can do this?" Rebekah asked, looking out of the window nervously.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Elena smiled, before getting up and walking over to the blonde. She took her hand and led her back to the couch, sitting with her. The brunette wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and shrugged.

"But I've never looked after a child before. And Bonnie and Damon don't particularly like me." Rebekah tilted her head towards the other girl.

"I know, and I trust you. I know you can do this." Elena smiled, before lacing her fingers with Rebekah's. She placed a small kiss on her hand and the blonde smiled lightly.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous."

"You'll be fine." The doppelganger nodded.

"Hopefully."

"Definitely."

"Whatever. When are they getting here anyway?" Rebekah quirked a brow.

"Damon's dropping off Sophie at 7 and it's… 6:30 now."

"So, we have half an hour before we have to look after a 5 year old." Rebekah breathed, clearly nervous.

"Yep, and we'll be fine." Elena repeated. It had been this way all day. Even though Rebekah had been the one to suggest looking after Sophie while Damon and Bonnie went to dinner, she'd been nervous about this since she'd woken up. Elena had spent the day constantly trying to reassure her that things would be fine. She wouldn't break Sophie, she wouldn't teach her anything bad, she wouldn't make Damon and Bonnie hate her forever. Things like that. Of course, it was understandable that Rebekah was so nervous. She'd never looked after a child before. Not since Henrik, and that was over a thousand years ago. And he was a lot older than 5, he could do a lot by himself. Elena was more confident about this. She'd babysat before. She used to do it as a part time job when she was a young teenager. She was quite good at it, too. She used to read stories to the children and they loved them. But Elena trusted that Rebekah would do a good job. She new Rebekah could be caring and human when she needed to be. Rebekah wanted to impress Elena. She wanted to show her that she's capable of looking after a child. After all, she wanted a child of their own one day. They hadn't talked about it, but it was obvious to both of them that they wanted a family together. They loved each other a lot and it just made sense to them that they would one day get married and have a family. They didn't know when it would happen, but after all, they had an eternity to decide.

* * *

A few hours later, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Rebekah said. She stood up and brushed her cream shirt down, before strolling to the door. Opening it, she smiled as her eyes met the older Salvatore's blue orbs.

"Sexy Bex." Damon smirked, nodding to her once. He was holding Sophie's hand. The blonde looked down and smiled to Sophie.

"Hey. I'm Rebekah. Do you remember me?"

"Daddy says to call you Barbie Klaus. What does that mean?" Sophie asked curiously, looking between Damon and Rebekah. Rebekah looked up at Damon and shook her head slowly, before looking down.

"It means your father is being very silly. Now, would you like to come in?" Rebekah smiled, holding her hand out. Sophie took her hand excitedly and the two girls, followed by Damon, made their way to the living room. Upon seeing Elena, Sophie ran over to her and hugged her. Sophie had spent a lot more time with Elena than Rebekah, so she felt more comfortable around her.

"Hey there, Soph." Elena grinned, her arms wrapped around the child, before she picked her up and held her, spinning her around a few times.

"Oh, come on, she's just eaten, please don't make her throw it all up." Damon said, folding his arms, but it was clear he wasn't annoyed. Elena rolled her eyes and stopped.

"Okay, stopping." She continued to hold Sophie, knowing she was too dizzy to walk properly right now.

"Bon gave you the list of things to do earlier, right?" Damon asked.

"Yes, it's stuck to the fridge and I've studied it religiously." Rebekah confirmed.

"Elena?" Damon questioned, walking towards her.

"She forced me to study it religiously too."

"Good," Damon smiled to Sophie and kissed her cheek, "now, daddy's going to come and pick you up tomorrow. Your mother already gave you the 'be good' speech, so I'm not going to bore you with it."

"Bye daddy." Sophie smiled. After a few minutes, Damon left. Rebekah closed the door behind him, before walking into the living room and sitting on a couch. She looked over at Elena and Sophie, who were already playing with one of Sophie's teddies. Rebekah smiled as she watched them. She loved seeing Elena like this. It made all of her fear seem to fade away. However, it came back all at once when Elena looked up at Rebekah and gestured her to come over. Taking a deep, but quiet breath, Rebekah nodded. She arose from her seat and walked to the two females. She sat on the floor and smiled to Elena.

"Barbie Klaus!" Sophie grinned and clapped a few times. Elena laughed a bit and Rebekah gently tossed a toy train at her.

"Ouch." Elena said, smirking.

"Next time it'll be a stake." Rebekah teased, before looking to Sophie.

"Do you like kittens, Barbie?" Sophie asked, smiling sweetly and somewhat shyly

"I love them. Do you?"

"Yes, I have a kitten doll! Do you want to see it?"

"Of course I do." Rebekah smiled.

"I'll get it!" Sophie beamed, before running into the hall.

"See?" Elena smiled, taking Rebekah's hand lightly.

"What?"

"You're doing really well. She likes you, you know." Elena smiled more. She gently leaned forward and pecked the blonde's lips. Rebekah couldn't fight a smile as she closed her eyes and kissed Elena. When the brunette pulled away, she gently stroked her girlfriend's hand with her thumb.

"Thanks, 'Lena."

"Well, I love you. When someone loves another person, they're nice to them."

"Who'd have guessed?" Rebekah smirked, laughing a little and kissing her cheek.

* * *

"And then the Princess kissed the frog and he became a handsome prince. Then, the-"

"I bet mama could do that." Sophie shrugged, interrupting Elena's story.

"Well, your father certainly reminds me of a frog." Rebekah smirked as she entered the room and passed the girl a cup of warm milk. Sophie laughed and nodded, taking the cup and sipping a little. Elena rolled her eyes and smiled fondly. She gently stroked Sophie's curly raven black hair, before speaking.

"I hate to be the buzz-kill, but you have to go to sleep soon."

"But the story!" Sophie protested, pouting cutely.

"You kept interrupting the story, Soph." The doppelganger said, shrugging, but she did intend to give Sophie what she wanted.

"But I want to hear the ending."

"Okay. Where was I?"

"The frog turned into a handsome prince." Rebekah replied. She stood up and walked over to the arm chair in which Elena was holding Sophie. The Original sat on the arm of the chair, resting her cheek on Elena's head softly.

"Thanks."

"Of course."

"Okay. So, the prince had turned into a handsome prince. He was so grateful to the princess that he asked her to marry him. The princess said yes. A few months later, they were married and they lived happily-"

"Ever after…" Rebekah finished, smiling.

"Yeah, that." Elena nudged Rebekah gently.

"I like that story…" Sophie said, yawning loudly on the last syllable.

"I do, too." Elena smiled. She stood up, holding Sophie on her waist. The youngest Mikaelson stood by Elena.

"Now, time for you to go to sleep and for auntie Bekah and auntie Elena to have a nice, big glass of wine." Rebekah grinned and nodded.

"Can I have wine?" questioned Sophie, arching a brow.

"Maybe in 10 years." Rebekah nodded, before smiling more.

"But in the meantime, you have to sleep." Elena added. Sophie sighed dramatically, before nodding.

"Okay. Night auntie Barbie Klaus." Sophie called as the doppelganger began carrying her up the stairs. When Sophie and Elena were out of sight, Rebekah strolled to the kitchen. Going to the fridge, she grabbed a bottle of wine, placing it on the counter. She pulled the cork out, before getting two glasses from the cupboard. After decanting even amounts of wine in each glass, the blonde placed the bottle back on the side. She heard Elena sit on the couch. Rebekah took the two glasses and walked into the living room, sitting on the couch next to Elena. She passed her a glass of wine, before resting her head on the baby vampire's shoulder.

"Today was actually rather fun." Rebekah smiled, sipping some wine.

"I told you it would be."

"Yes, yes you did."

"We'll have one one day… A baby." Elena whispered, kissing the top of Rebekah's head. She gently caressed her golden hair.

"I know…"

"And we'll do well."

"I know."

"Rebekah?"

"Yes?" The blonde tilted her head so she was facing the doppelganger.

"I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Elena." And with that, the blonde planted a tender kiss on the lips of her loved one. She wasn't afraid any more. She knew that no matter what, things would end up okay. They would be okay, as long as they had each other. That was all they needed.


End file.
